The Lost Clones
by Denimface
Summary: This is what happened during Rex, Gregor, and Wolffe's time on Seelos (Non-canon obviously). I tried to make it not conflict with canon as possible (Even went into legends with some of the research). Leave suggestions for what the clones should do next in the reviews. ;)


_Prologue: Rex, Gregor, and Wolffe are currently living on an outdated clone ship on the planet Seelos. There is little to do on the planet for entertainment, but Wolffe soon learns something that will make all of the men happy._

It was very dark outside that night. All three of them were thought to be asleep, but Wolffe was having trouble due to the temperature. He sat up in his bed. He was wearing only a pair of light grey boxers. His hairy legs were getting very cold and he assumed that was what woke him up. He got out of his bed and went to find a blanket.

He walked past Rex's bedroom towards the closet they had in the back. As he was walking past Rex's room, he saw Rex lying there, asleep, with his arms behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. The captain was wearing only boxers and the rest of his body was completely shown. His chest was hairy and muscular, as were his arms. Wolffe could see the captain's armpits as well since he had his arms up like that. His white beard looked marvelous on his body.

Seeing his captain like that sent a feeling through his body. Wolffe moved his hand over to his crotch without thinking. His hand bumped something hard and he looked down to see what it was. There was something in his briefs that was causing them to look like a tent. Wolffe walked back to his bed and stood there. He didn't think that he would need a blanket if just looking at Rex's naked body could make him fill warm inside. He looked down at his thing. He didn't know what to call it. The clones were never taught anything about it other than that it was used to relieve the body of waste. He never knew that he could feel pleasure from this piece of meat that has been in his pants for so long.

He finally sat down and decided to do something about the hardness in his member. He pulled down his boxers and his member stood up. He looked at it and all of the hair that covered the area around it. It was, at minimum, six inches long and there was a cone-shaped head at the top that, he assumed, was what was being covered by all of the skin that was usually there. He moved his hand to the meat and wrapped his hand around it. He felt a short, quick jolt of pleasure go through his body. He slowly moved his hand up and down his member. It became harder and he began stroking faster. The pleasure was intense. Wolffe had never felt something so wonderful. Without thinking, he let out a long loud moan. His member was so warm in his hand.

He stroked more and more. In less than five minutes, he felt a feeling go throughout his entire body down to his member. His toes curled, his arms flexed, and his neck tensed up. He closed his eyes in pleasure and he felt something warm get on him. He opened his eyes and seen a white liquid coming from his member. There was more of the liquid going up his chest and, from what he had felt, he concluded that there was probably some on his face. He wondered what the liquid was.

He remembered that the clones suits had something that purified their urine, which had to mean that it must not be that dangerous to swallow. Wolffe took his thumb and got some of the white liquid on it. It was very thick and sticky. He raised it to his face and smelled it. It smelled like a cleaning product that he used to smell in the Republic bases. He did, and at the same time, did not, want to put this in his mouth. He thought that urine also smelled bad, especially while they were out in the field, so this could taste no worse than what urine tastes like if you drank it directly after urinating. Wolffe raised the liquid to his mouth and stuck his thumb in. It tasted salty and was similar to bland yogurts he had had at Republic bases.

He took his hand and stroked through his facial hair. He found where that liquid had landed on his face. He got it off of his face and onto his hand and then licked it off. He noticed how he was sitting now that he was done. His legs were arched and slightly spread. His member was no longer hard like it had been, but was now soft and lying against his leg. He thought that he should probably take a shower so that Gregor and Rex didn't question him about the stuff on him. He got off of his bed and looked down the hall.

He jumped in shock to see both Rex and Gregor standing there. Gregor was wearing his grey tank top and a pair of grey boxers. Both of the clones had their members standing up under their boxers.

"So commander, learn a new trick, did you?", Rex said with a smirk on his face.

Rex pulled down his boxers and revealed a much thicker and slightly longer member than Wolffe's.

"Captain, yours is so much bigger than mine, how did you do that, sir?", Wolffe said, still shocked that they had been standing there, watching him.

"I have worked this thing out a good bit, commander. Now, I will show you what real men do with theirs.", Rex said.

"Let's get him, captain", said Gregor with his thick member, that was now uncovered by his boxers, twitching.

"Turnaround and bend over commander. I am going to make you feel real nice." Rex ordered Wolffe.

Wolffe turned around and bent over, just as Rex had said. He did not know what was going to happen so he stood there patiently waiting. Rex walked up behind him and used his big hands to grab Wolffe's ass. He spread the cheeks and rubbed his member against Wolffe's soft hole.

"Gregor, get on the bed and show Wolffe another spot this piece of meat can be put in a man like him."

"Yes, sir", Gregor said joyfully. He then climbed onto Wolffe's bed and put his thick meat directly in front of Wolffe's face. "Open up," Gregor said with a smirk on his face.

Wolffe opened his mouth and as soon as he did Gregor had shoved his meat down his throat. The twitching meat felt so good in him. The hair that was in Wolffe's face smelled like all three of the clones after they had finished hunting. The smell made Wolffe even harder.

Rex had spread Wolffe's ass even more and had now begun to stick his meat into Wolffe. Wolffe moaned and almost choked on Gregor's meat. The feeling he was experiencing was incredible and irresistible.

"Captain! I am going to explode!", Gregor yelled while pushing his meat further down Wolffe's throat.

"Do it, commander! Explode in him!", Rex was pushing so hard into Wolffe that Wolffe then let out a loud groan.


End file.
